Fire And Earth
by The Almighty J.T. Blade
Summary: Seems a new guy's blown into the Teen Titans' neck of the woods. But he's not like normal people. He's throwing fireballs and slashing bad guys to ribbons! When he starts asking questions about Terra and Brother Blood...you'll have to read to find out!
1. Prolouge: Humble Beginnings

Note: This is my first fanfic, so don't laugh your heads off at my lameness.

Raven: Can't be any worse than the other fanfics we're in.

Beast Boy: Something we can finally agree on.

Cyborg: The story hasn't even started yet! Who are you guys? Siskel and Ebert?

Starfire: Why must you conduct the mean talking now? I wish to see what this story is about!

Robin: Yeah! Cyborg, Beast Boy, shut up and let's see how this story shapes up!

**FIRE AND EARTH  
****A TEEN TITANS FANFIC**

By: The Almighty J.T. Blade (Or, just J.T. Either one's good)  
Note: I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own J.T. Blade. He's me.  
Note 2: This story is rated PG-13 for language and for other things I don't remember what to classify as.

_**Prologue: Humble Beginnings**_

Ages ago, or so the ancient legends state,there were seven almighty souls. The ones who inherited these souls were destined to save the world from a great evil. The seven almightys were said to have control of the seven elements: fire, water, earth, wind, metal, light and darkness. And when the vessel for one of these souls had outlived its usefulness, the other souls were said to gain the power of the wandering elemental soul. Strangely enough, the souls always inhabited a group of seven friends. This fact has held true, even to the newest of the lineage.

Over the course of two years, seven children were born ina muddy, dirty town. And it was these seven who inherited the power of the elemental souls. However, it would not be long until five souls would leave the sacred seven. One day, approximately ten years ago, a man came through with glowing red eyes. An army of men followed behind him with the same strange eyes. The man said he sought the "elemental seven". He also said that he wanted to take the elemental souls for his own strength. The elemental seven were no older than eight years of age when this dark man, who served no one but himself, came to claim the souls himself. He succeeded in destroying the souls of darkness, light, wind, water and metal. Approximately four of the elders of the village got out of the village and brought with them the elemental holders of earth and fire. "Never forget, you must only use your powers for good, never for evil. I endow thee with these bracelets, which will aid you in containing your powers. Always remember, you are destined to save the world," were the last words of the town's elder and leader, Malachai. However, the earth bearer took another path and tossed away her bracelet. Fire's bearer saw that she had a good heart, but wanted to live her own life and evade her destiny. They knew that they would meet again and she would succumb to her destiny. He picked up the earth bearer's bracelet and took it with him. As for Malachai, as he fled, the man whose eyes glowed with an unholy red light discovered and killed him in a way unfit to be described.

Raven: Souls, murder, destiny; this story is speaking my language.

Beast Boy: What language is that?

Robin: Cut it out Beast Boy.

Please R&R. I already have most of the story written, but I'm just being greedy and finishing it up first.


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Titans

_**Chapter 1: Enter Titans**_

Flash forward to the here and now, a mysterious youth is walking into the town where the Teen Titans have set up shop. The youth was a brown-haired, blue-eyed guy about six feet tall who wore glasses, a gray-on-navy blue t-shirt, gauntlets, a black vest, dark gray sweatpants and brown leather boots, had a tattoo of the Chinese symbol of fire on his right arm and carried a sword on his back, but no shield. There was also a bracelet on his left arm. As he strolled into town, he grabbed a man, dragged him into an alley and requested to speak to him.

"P-pl-please, take my money! Just don't hurt me," the man groveled.

"I don't want your money, I want information. I intend you talk, because I won't ask this nicely twice. Tell me where I would find the Teen Titans," the boy asked.

"T-the Teen Ti-ti-titans? They only show up when trouble's happening! Now please let me go," pleaded the man.

"Thank you. You have been most helpful. I can do trouble," the boy replied. He released the man and walked out of the alley. Just then, a man in a black suit with a light bulb printed on it came into his sight (sound familiar?). The youth turned his head and placed his fingers on his eyeglasses. Very small words appeared on his glasses.

"Hmm…Dr. Light, I presume? I believe this would qualify as trouble," the boy stated. "He should lead me to the Titans. Then, they can provide me with what I require."

So the youth trailed the not-so-good doctor to a bank. He proceeded in allowing the villain to rob the bank, but only until a familiar battle cry went out.

"TITANS, GO!"

Who else would show up but the Teen Titans? Starfire charged forward and attempted to knock Light into the far wall, but Light blasted her with a beam from his bracer. Beast Boy turned in to a pterodactyl and flew over Light. Light attempted to blast the changeling, but Beast Boy evaded Light's blasts and Cyborg took pleasure in knocking Light into the vault.

"Boo-yah! Get up from that, lightweight," the man-machine gloated.

"If you insist," Doc L. stated.

A beam of light flew at Cy, knocking him clear out of the bank and into a streetlight. Raven showed up behind Light and disabled his gauntlets, but caught his light generators in the face. She was out cold. Robin drew his battle staff and started attacking, pushing the doctor towards the vault. Thinking quickly, Light generated some light pellets and tossed them in Robin's eyes. Temporarily blinded, Robin stumbled back a few steps and Light knocked him clear through a window. But seeing as how he was so preoccupied with the boy wonder (or in this case, boy blunder), he didn't know Beast Boy, who had transformed into a snake, was right under his feet. The green one turned into a bronco and wildly bucked Light like he was in a rodeo. Light was clever, and when he was bucked off, he blasted the clever changeling with a blast from his light generators.

"These are the mighty Teen Titans? You are pathetic," Doc Light gloated.

"Now hold up, 3-watt," an unfamiliar voice called out.

"Who is this? Another brat? Well, if you want to stand before me, be my guest! Five or six, it makes no difference," Light said cockily.

Light fired a beam of light at the youth, but a wall of fire flared up right in front of him!

"Wh-what is this? Who are you?" Light said nervously.

"Who am I? Your worst nightmare," the youth replied. Suddenly, a fireball materialized in his left hand! "Pyres…INFERNO," he shouted as a stream of fire flew from his hand! He scorched Light in the arms with the stream and started throwing fireballs at Light. The youth hammered Light with four or five fireballs, then drew his sword and seemed to explode! Another explosion occurred behind Light, and as he turned around, the youth seemed to slash him many times.

"Uhhhuhhhh…..ohh," muttered the villain as he passed out.

"Humph, pathetic," the youth scoffed. He walked into the vault and checked on Raven. "Hmm, unconscious," he muttered. The raised his thumb, pinky and middle finger and called out, "PHOENIX REVIVAL!" He and Raven were covered with a red/orange aura. Within ten seconds, she started to stir.

"Nnnngh, what happened?" the dark girl queried.

"You were blasted by Dr. Light and knocked out. I revived you," the youth replied. Raven placed her arm around the youth's neck and the twosome walked out of the bank to check on the others. By this time, everyone was outside.

"Raven, what happened? Who is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Raven added.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I haven't introduced myself. How rude of me," the youth said apologetically.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions And Answers

_**Chapter 2: Questions and Answers**_

"I am J.T. Blade," the youth answered as he bowed.

"Nice to meet you," Robin stated as he extended his hand for a handshake.

"Likewise, I'm sure," J.T. replied as he took Robin up for a handshake.

"So, what was with the pyrotechnics?" Beast Boy asked.

"That is one of the powers I posses. I have complete control of fire," J.T. answered.

"What else can you do?" Raven queried.

"Hmm, let me think for a second," J.T. answered. Unknowingly to him, he started levitating! "Nope, can't think of anything else."

"What the hell do you mean?! You're flying," Cyborg said as he pointed to J.T.'s feet.

"Oh, well whadda you know? Guess I forgot about that," J.T. replied with some embarrassment in his voice.

"Listen, we can play 'get to know each other' back at the tower. Let's head home," Robin suggested. Everyone agreed in their usual tone. But they didn't leave until the police arrived and escorted the unconscious Dr. Light to prison.

_--------------------------------------Back at the Tower------------------------------------------_

Starfire was asking a million and one questions so quickly that J.T. had little or no time to answer. The questions were things like what J.T.'s favorite color and food were, how old he was, and where he was from.

"…What is your weapon made out of?" Starfire asked.

"It's a combination of mythril and orhalicum. By combining these ancient metals, I've created an unbreakable sword! My armor is made of the same stuff," J.T. replied.

"Orhalicum? Mythril? I thought they were myths," Robin commented.

"Oh no, they're quite real. They're just very rare. In fact, this bracelet is made of mythril," J.T. answered.

Finally, J.T. got a chance to ask a question.

Tell me, have any of you heard of a girl named Terra?" J.T. asked.

There was a dead silence when Terra's name came up.

"We've heard of her, but…" Beast Boy began.

"She's dead. She gave her life to prevent a volcano from destroying the city," Raven finished.

"I see. I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but is it possible we can go see her?" J.T. asked.

Robin nodded and said, "I think it's time we head back there."


	4. Chapter 3: Revival

_**Chapter 3: Revival**_

The Titans and J.T. walked into the cavern where Terra stood petrified. J.T. walked up to Terra and wondered.

"I knew we would meet again, but I didn't think it'd be like this," J.T. stated.

"Dude, you know her?" Beast Boy asked purely out of curiosity.

"Yes," J.T. replied. "I told you about the man who killed five of the seven elemental soulkeepers, right?" The Titans all nodded. "Well the two who escaped were controllers of fire and earth. Obviously I was the fire controller, but Terra was the earth controller."

"You, you're lying! Terra would've told me about that," Beast Boy yelled.

"I'm afraid she wouldn't. She was quite young when the village was destroyed and we made our narrow escape," J.T. informed the changeling.

"Liar! She would have told me!"

"She may have known about it, but she might've forgotten about it."

"YOU F$#&G LIE! TERRA EVEN SAID SHE TOLD ME EVERYTHING ABOUT HER!"

"LISTEN YOU VEGETABLE, IT MAY BE A REPRESSED MEMORY! SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!"

"NO! WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO A LIAR LIKE YOU, S#$HEAD?!"

"BECAUSE I WAS F#&$G THERE! THAT'S WHY, C&KFACE!"

"Hey! Break it up, both of you," Robin interjected. Beast Boy looked like he was going to transform into something and attack J.T., but he turned his back and walked out.

"Humph, now that 'Mr. Thinks-He-Knows-Everything' is gone, maybe I can get something accomplished," J.T. hissed.

"What is it you are planning to do?" Starfire queried.

"Revive Terra."

The Titans' jaws hit the ground with shock as J.T. unveiled his grand plan.

"Relax, she's not dead. She never was."

"What the hell are you saying?! She's a statue," Cyborg exclaimed.

"Terra's powers are based with earth, remember? She's not dead, because she's using the power of the earth to restore her body."

"How is she doing that," Raven pondered.

"The easiest way I can think of is that she's changing earth molecules to cells."

"Doesn't sound possible," Cyborg added.

"It's happening on a subatomic level. It takes a lot of work to change atoms of one thing to atoms of another. Normally, it takes around seven to ten years."

"So what are you planning to do?" Robin asked.

"Raven, remember that revival technique I used on you?"

"Yeah, why?" Raven responded.

"That's what I'm gonna do. Now please stand back. I need to channel the heat in the room."

"Well, okay," Robin retorted.

J.T. was setting up to do his Phoenix Revival ability when Beast Boy walked back into the cavern. Beast Boy stood fairly far back and watched J.T. in awe. J.T. began chanting something nobody could make out.

"PHOENIX REVIVAL!"

J.T.'s hair caught fire as he initiated the move. He and Terra both had a red/orange aura around their bodies, almost like they were fusing.

"Dammit, work! Why won't you work," J.T. fumed.

"Is it working?" Robin asked.

"I don't know! I think its taking effect, but not much of one! I need more heat!"

"This cavern is right under a magma stream! Perhaps if we were to get the magma flowing freely, we may be able to provide the J.T. with the heat he needs," Starfire suggested.

"It is a good idea, but it could start the volcano up again, Star," Cyborg replied.

"I can contain it," Raven stated.

"Sounds like as good an idea as any we're gonna get. Let's do it," Robin commanded.

The Titans tried desperately to break the surface of the hardened rock, but nothing worked. At least, not until Cyborg punched a hole in the rock with his sonic cannon. Magma started rushing up through the rock, and Raven used her powers to contain the magma.

"I think something's happening," J.T. shouted. "It looks like its working!"

The rocks around Terra shattered and a bruised and broken Terra fell to her chest, sans consciousness.

"Did it work?" Robin asked.

"Hoo…hah…yeah, it worked," J.T. replied, trying to catch his breath. "She needs medical attention, though. Let's get her back to the tower. Fast."

"You don't need to tell me twice," Beast Boy exclaimed. Beast boy transformed into a camel and J.T. climbedon, holding Terra by the waist.


	5. Chapter 4: Will She Live?

_**Chapter 4: Will She Live?**_

Back at the tower, the Titans were on pins and needles to see if Terra would awaken. J.T. was sitting in a chair by Terra's bed, Starfire was reading a TV Guide (thinking it was a magazine about televisions), Raven and Cyborg were checking Terra's vital signs, Robin was pacing and Beast Boy was M.I.A. Only the beeping of the pulse monitor was heard throughout the room. Suddenly, J.T. broke the silence.

"I only hope what I did was enough," J.T. stated.

"You did what you could. If you ask me that's all we can ask you to do," Robin replied encouragingly.

"No, if she doesn't live it's my fault. If she doesn't live then I'll have killed her. I can't accept that on my conscience, knowing I killed who could be the best friend I've ever had."

"Her vital signs are improving," Raven announced. "They're improving slowly, but improving nonetheless."

J.T. sighed sadly and left. As he walked down the hallway, he heard Beast Boy talking to himself.

"What if it didn't work?" Beast Boy said to himself.

"Then I'll have killed my best friend," J.T. interrupted. "Sorry, your door was open."

"It's okay. Listen, sorry for what I said earlier. I just thought that Terra was being completely honest with me about her past."

"She was only six when we had to make our escape from the village, so it's possible that she forgot about it. Somehow, I knew she was trying to run away from her destiny, but I didn't think she'd try to throw away what could be the only memory of her hometown."

"What are you talking about 'only memory of her hometown'?"

"See this bracelet on my arm? It's something the town elder made for me when I was born. It has an ancient language inscribed on it. It states only one word: fire. There was one for the seven elements."

"Terra had one too?"

"Yes, but she dropped it when she was fleeing the village's destruction. I found it and kept it until I found her again. But I didn't think I'd find her solidified in rock."

"Terra was the best friend I've ever had. It doesn't matter how much in common me and Cy have, Terra and I were almost inseparable."

"Same here. Terra and I were so close, it's almost like we were brother and sister."

Then, Cyborg started calling for Beast Boy and J.T. "Guys! Where are you?! Terra's waking up! Come on," he shouted.

"Is he serious?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know him that well, but if it's someone's life he's talking about, then he's probably dead serious."

"We better get over there. Come on!"

J.T. and Beast Boy headed down to the med lab as fast as they could. J.T. flew down there and BB turned into a hummingbird to increase their speed. In the med lab, everyone was crowded around the bed, hoping to see Terra open her eyes. J.T. and Beast Boy were right around her head on both sides. Terra moaned in pain as she looked like she was starting to wake up. Suddenly, she opened her eyes!

"Ohhhh, nnnngh, where am I? What happened?" Terra asked.

"I don't believe it! She's alive! Oh man," Beast Boy exclaimed excitedly and slightly teary. "She's alive! She's alive!"

Everyone started jumping around, cheering and hugging (except Raven and J.T.).


	6. Chapter 5: His Name Was Blood

_**Chapter 5: His Name Was Blood**_

Terra began to sit up and continued to ask questions such as what had happened.

"You don't remember? After you fought Slade, you stopped a volcano from erupting under the city," Robin stated.

"I did? Wow, I can't believe I didn't remember all this," Terra responded in confusion.

"The only thing is that when you stopped the volcano, your powers trapped you in rock," Raven said to the young earth controller.

"But how did you guys get me out?"

"That was not us. The J.T. performed some sort of technique and released you from your encasement," Starfire replied.

"J.T.? You mean J.T. Blade?"

"So you do know him! And here I was thinking he was lying about knowing you," Beast Boy commented.

"No, he's one of the best friends I've ever had. I remember his face, but the rest about him I forget," Terra added.

"Well, he's up on the roof if you want to see him. Need help," Cyborg queried.

"No, I think I have enough strength to walk," Terra responded.

_-----------------------------------------On the Roof-----------------------------------------_

J.T. was sitting on the edge of the roof, wiping a tear from his eye when a familiar voice called to him.

"Thanks for reviving me," Terra called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey Terra. It's what I do," J.T. replied. Terra sat down beside J.T. J.T. and Terra are looking at a sunset on the horizon.

"It's a nice scene, isn't it?" Terra asked.

"Yeah, it's really relaxing," J.T. replied. "It's a lot calmer than other sunsets I've seen before."

"You know, when I was petrified, I couldn't see or hear or anything. I feel like I took my life for granted. And it took a near-death experience to show me that."

"It'll do that. Listen, why did you help Slade?"

"I don't know. I felt really bad about it, and I really wish I didn't, but he said I'm too dangerous to be around people."

"That's not true, Terra. You're with me, aren't you? And I'm people."

Terra giggles. "I guess you're right." Terra put her head on J.T.'s right shoulder and wrapped her arms around J.T.'s right arm.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"Just holding on to you. I mean, we were almost separated permanently once, and I don't want it to happen twice."

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right."

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here, this is yours."

"A bracelet? What about it?"

"When we were kids, we had to flee from some bad guys. We both had these, but mine has the symbol for fire, and yours had earth."

"Well, it looks really nice, to say the least."

"That's also why you had problems controlling your powers. The town elders told me that they are used to contain our powers."

"So that's why!"

"Yep, that's why. The same thing happened to me a few years ago. My powers were so uncontrollable, that they would go off when I sneezed! I don't need mine anymore, but I think it looks cool."

"Hmm. This has been some kind of day."

"Hey, I'm going to go ask the others something. Want to come with?"

"Sure. I could use some help in getting my legs back."

J.T. gets up, and then helps Terra up. They walk down to the main chamber, where the others are congregating.

"Hey guys. Terra, how are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"A lot better. And a lot more limber, for that matter," Terra replied.

"Robin, I've got something to ask you. Have you ever heard of a guy named Brother Blood?" J.T. inquired.

"Hell yeah I know that guy! He's already tried to destroy the city TWICE, AND he's stolen my tech," Cyborg exclaimed.

"He means yes," Raven stated, interrupting Cyborg.

"Is this the city of fortune or something? First you guys know about Terra, then Brother Blood! It's out of control," said J.T., excitedly.

"What connection do you have to the Brother Blood?" Starfire inquired.

"Swear that you guys won't see me differently after I tell you this?" J.T. asked. Everyone agreed. "Swear it!" They swore, though Raven didn't swear right off the bat. "All right, I'll tell you. Brother Blood is…"

"'Brother Blood is…' what? What is he?" Cyborg quickly asked.

"My father," J.T. continued. Everyone's eyes boggled, their jaws hit the floor and Beast Boy nearly fainted! "Much as I hate to admit it, Brother Blood is my old man."

"But if the Brother Blood is your father, why did he desire to destroy you?" Starfire wondered.


	7. Chapter 6: A Hated Relation

_**Chapter 6: A Hated Relation**_

"All right, I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything I know," J.T. began. "Believe it or not, Brother Blood was once a superhero. His name was really Brother Brain, and his power was all mental. To add to that, he was an unrivaled martial artist, feared by many and respected by all. About thirty-five years ago, he came into a dirty, dusty town. That was my hometown. At that time, the place was overrun with crime. Brother Brain came in and took over the criminals' minds. He mentally commanded them to walk into jail cells, and then he placed them under arrest."

"Nice technique," Raven stated.

"Yes, it was. Now please don't interrupt," J.T. retorted. "He swore that he would come back, because he didn't know it at that time, but he had fallen in love with one of the women in the town. He didn't come back for ten years. And in that ten years, the crime rate had tripled since he had originally came through the town. It was a hard fight, but he captured all the evildoers in that town."

"Impressive," said Robin.

"Yes, who was to know that the Brother Blood was not only so powerful, but he was originally fighting for the side of good," added Starfire.

"What did I say about the interruptions," J.T. yelled. "Sorry. Anyhow, over the course of the next five years, he not only started dating my mother, but married her and my mother gave birth to me."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute. If that's true, the guy's gotta be more than fifty or sixty years old by now," Cyborg interjected.

"He's well over sixty, Cy. Now QUIT THE F#$&G INTERRUPTING, DAMMIT! I'M TRYIN' TO TELL YOU BLOOD'S ORIGIN," J.T. screamed. "Now then, where was I…oh yeah. About fifteen years ago, there were seven children in the span of two years born, and at that time they were all within the ages of three to one. Brother Brain was called away to help a distant town, and he never returned. Or so we thought. About five years later, he came back. Except he was no longer the kindhearted Brother Brain the town had come to know and love, but the demented leader Brother Blood. The only words he spoke were 'where are the seven elemental souls.' That's it."

"Elemental souls?" Robin queried. "It doesn't make sense."

"They said that there were seven elemental souls, and each possessed the power of one of seven elements. And it's pretty obvious what those seven are."

"I know earth, fire, water and wind are four, but what about the other three?" Beast Boy replied.

"Good, you at least know four of the elements. The other three are metal, light and darkness. Blood wanted to use the power of the elements to hurt people, while the legend prophesizes the ones who control the elements are destined to save the world. But instead of him capturing the souls, the souls transferred to the other soul bearers, strengthening their powers. This is why I can fly. It's also why Terra can control things like steel beams and pipes."

"Then what of the powers of light and darkness? And what about water and wind?" Raven commented.

"I don't know. I'm sure that Terra and I have their powers, but we simply haven't been able to use them yet. But anyway, simply the fact of the matter is that he killed many people and took innocent lives for his own personal gain. He just makes me so mad. I have to kill him; to finally get retribution for everyone he's hurt. And to make amends to everyone. I mean, he's still my pops. I feel kinda responsible for him murdering thousands of people."

Just then, the alarm rang, informing the Titans of a crime in progress.

"What's going on?" J.T. pondered.

"Looks like you got your wish, J.T. Aqualad reported in saying Brother Blood's got something cooking! Titans, move," Robin commanded. Terra and J.T. stayed where they were. "Are you two coming or not?" he asked.

"Does this mean we're on the team?" J.T. asked.

"Not officially, but we'll need any help we can get. Come on," Robin stated.


	8. Chapter 7: Fire In The Sky

**_Chapter 7: Fire In The Sky_**

The Titans flew over to Brother Blood's aerial base. How did the titans know where to find Blood's headquarters? Cyborg's robotic eye picked up Blood's location, and J.T. knew all of Blood's tricks inside and out. Blood's base was still not operational, so they went to the one place you can hide an aircraft: the abandoned airfield. The Titans flew in a V-formation with Starfire leading the charge, J.T. and Beast Boy (who had transformed into a pterodactyl) behind her and Raven and Terra on the backlines. Starfire was holding Robin by the wrists and Cyborg was riding on Beast Boy.

"So what do we know about Brother Blood's plans," J.T. asked.

"Almost nothing. Aqualad said that he, Speedy and Bumblebee were trying to get away from him when their transmissions got interrupted," Robin replied.

"Just perfect," Raven commented.

"Hold, there is someone down there," said Starfire.

"That's Aqualad," Cyborg exclaimed.

"Titans, let's get down there," Robin commanded.

The seven headed down to the ground to meet up with Aqualad.

"Aqualad, what's up?" Robin asked.

"We barely escaped, that's what's up," the atlantian replied. "Blood's airship is almost operational."

"Any information on the inside?" Cyborg added.

"We got jack s#$. It looked like some kind of heat cannon or something," Speedy answered.

"Who's the two behind you?" Bumblebee asked.

"That is correct, you have not had an introduction," Starfire responded. "This is J.T. Blade and Terra."

"Terra? Wait, she's a traitor," Speedy retorted.

"Wait! It's a misunderstanding! It's," Terra exclaimed.

"Save it for someone who works for Slade," Aqualad yelled.

"Hold it! She doesn't work for Slade! You've got it all wrong," Robin shouted.

"She doesn't?!" Bumblebee asked. "Last time I checked, she did!"

"That was then, this is now. And now isn't the time to be pointing fingers. Now's the time to kick Brother Blood's ass outta here," J.T. said, interrupting Bumblebee.

"All right. We'll sort this out later," said Bumblebee.

_---------------------------------In Brother Blood's Control Room---------------------------------_

"What is the status of the defensive systems," Brother Blood asked.

"Defensive systems are operational," one of the assistants called back.

"What is the status of the guidance systems," Blood called to another assistant.

"Guidance systems are having the last of the malfunctions worked out. The gyroscopes are still offline," his assistant replied.

"Get more men on the guidance systems. What is the status on the fuel supplies?"

"Tanks are filling. They should be filled in five minutes."

"What is the status of the weapon?"

"The weapon is nearing completion. All that remains is a powering system."

"Excellent. Even IF those fools the Teen Titans find out what my plans are, there is no way they can stop me! AH HAHAHAHAHA!" Brother Blood continued to cackle until his alarm system started going off. "What?! What is going on?!"

"It seems the Teen Titans have broken into the base! Awaiting orders, sir," the assistant replied.

"When was this?!"

"Umm…when the alarm started going off?"

"WHY IS IT I AM CONSTANTLY SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETENCE?!" Blood exclaimed with a blood red aura around his body. "STOP THE TEEN TITANS AT ANY COST!!! KILL THEM AND TOSS THEIR BODIES OVER THE SIDE!!!"

"Uh, it looks like there's two people down there I don't recognize, sir."

"What?" Blood looked over at the screen and saw J.T. and Terra on it. "Hmm, the elemental soul keepers. I should thank the Titans for bringing them along. Kill all but those two. Capture them and throw them in the brig.

_-------------------------------In the Cargo Bay--------------------------------_

Down in the cargo bay, the Titans had their work cut out for them. Blood's soldiers were firing shot after shot, but the Titans were holding their own. Everywhere you look, Robin was bashing the soldiers with his battle pole, J.T. was slashing away, shooting streams of fire and throwing fireballs at the soldiers, Speedy's energy arrows were flying every which way, Starfire was throwing her starbotls at the soldiers, Raven took control of a steel panel and blocked the shots at Speedy (not to mention bashing the soldiers with it), Bumblebee and Aqualad went all-out and continued to thrash the guards, Cyborg was kicking the guards' butts all over the cargo bay and Beast Boy (after turning into a Burmese tiger) was scaring the guards off or slashing them with his claws. As the guards ran, Terra commanded the earth to rise up under the doorways and cut off their escape.

"These are Blood's elites?! This is an insult," J.T. commented.

"Who cares if these are his elites, we need to stop Blood," Robin shouted.

"Works for me," J.T. replied.

As the guards fell one by one, they also started falling quicker. Eventually, the guards were all gone.

"Man, that was way too easy," Cyborg stated.

"Who cares how easy it was, Blood is still somewhere in this base, and we need to find him," Robin retorted.

"Here's the plan. Terra and I will find Brother Blood. Cyborg and Bumblebee will find the weapon and disable it. Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy will find the bridge and assume command. Speedy, Aqualad and Raven will take out the fueling systems to provide a distraction for everyone else," J.T. stated. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, uh, why can't I go with Cy and Bumblebee?" Beast Boy asked.

"No offense, but you aren't exactly tech-savvy. Cyborg is half machine, and Bumblebee knows Blood's tech inside and out. Plus Blood might still be using Cy's tech. That's why," J.T. replied. "Anything else?"

"What are we supposed to do when we take out the fuel lines," Aqualad inquired.

"Either make your way to the bridge and help out Robin and the others or keep Blood's men out of our hair," J.T. answered. "Any more questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Ok then, let's do it! Titans, go! Oh man, I've always wanted to say that."

With that, everyone went their separate ways. J.T. picked up some dirt and a few rocks and handed them to Terra, calling it 'ammunition'. Robin had a slightly down look on his face, since J.T. stole his line.


	9. Chapter 8: The Plan Goes Awry

_**Chapter 8: The Plan Goes Awry**_

As Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy made their way to the bridge, J.T. and Terra set off to find Brother Blood.

"Hey, J.T., why did you choose me to go with you," Terra asked, panting the whole time.

"Because out of all the Titans I trust, I trust you the most," J.T. replied, also panting.

Terra was stunned. Even though she had once worked for Slade, J.T. didn't care about that in the least. "Wow, I don't believe it," she said to herself quietly. "Even though he knows I had worked for Slade, he's taking it like I did the world a service."

Just then, a hand holding a handkerchief came over her mouth and nose, and she passed out. J.T. looked behind him and noticed that Terra was gone! Elsewhere, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy were just about to the bridge.

"Please, why must we go to a paved footpath," Starfire pondered.

"It's not a footpath, it's the command center of the ship," Robin responded.

"Let's just get up there and shut this thing down," Beast Boy replied, being as serious as he could muster.

Elsewhere, Cyborg and Bumblebee were having just a smidge of trouble finding the ship's main cannon. OK, they were having a lot of trouble.

"Man, where the hell is that thing," Cyborg shouted.

"Ease up, Sparky. We'll find it," Bumblebee replied encouragingly.

"How many times have I told you?! DON'T F$#&G CALL ME 'SPARKY'!!"

"I know. I'm just tryin' to get your goat, Cy. You gotta ease up."

"How can I ease up?! A damn maniac is gonna blow up the city!"

"Simple! Just relax! If you get all riled up, the only thing that'll get stopped is us! Now calm down and let's search!"

Cyborg calmed down somewhat. "I see what you're saying. I'm just getting upset. My bad."

"It's cool."

Elsewhere still, Raven, Aqualad and Speedy ran into some problems with Blood's guards. The three were managing to hold the guards off, but just barely.

"Where are all these guys coming from," Speedy shouted.

"Who cares where they're coming from, just stop 'em! We need to give the others the time they need, no matter how long it takes," Aqualad retorted.

Raven took control of the pipe and tried to break it, but failed. So, thinking quickly, she slammed the hangar door shut, locking the guards out.

"I'll keep the door closed. You guys break the pipe," Raven commanded. Speedy and Aqualad couldn't think of a way to break the cord.

"Ah, nothing works," Speedy exclaimed.

"Wait a minute. I've got an idea," Aqualad responded.

Aqualad took an old cropduster plane and started it up. He then drove the plane into the pipe and cut the pipe enough for the oil to start leaking out.

"Clever. Very clever," Speedy commented.

"I believe some old comedians did that once. I think they called themselves The Three Stooges."

"I don't know which is weirder: how you know about them or that they did that," Raven replied.

"All right, enough of that. Let's go help the others," Speedy replied.

_--------------------------------Back in the Bridge-------------------------------_

Back in Brother Blood's control room, Blood was getting madder and madder at his underlings' failures. Suddenly, something explodes behind him!

"DAMMIT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," Blood yelled fuming.

"Uhh, something happened with the fueling lines?" his assistant replied in fear.

"YAAAHHHH! INCOMPETENCE! I'M SURROUNDED BY INCOMETENCE!"

"Sir, we have captured one of the two intruders you wanted."

"Well, that's a LITTLE better! I'll go find the other one by myself. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Brother Blood continued to grumble until he left the bridge. No sooner did Brother Blood leave then Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy showed up in the bridge! The guards hopped up and the heroic threesome was outnumbered ten-to-one.

"Thirty against three. Not good odds," Beast Boy stated. "I mean there's only thirty of them."

"Now's not the time for jokes Beast Boy," Robin replied. "Titans, go!"

Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy attacked the guards in full force. However, flaws were abundant. During the fight, Starfire missed with one of her starbolts and accidentally KO'd Beast Boy! Also, Robin tossed one of his electric disks and, of course, missed and accidentally knocked Starfire out and out of the bridge! The guards quickly overpowered the singled-out superhero. The guards stole Robin's electric disks and bird-a-rangs, and waited out any other intruders. About five minutes later, Speedy, Aqualad and Raven barreled in. The guards quickly overpowered them with Robin's stolen weaponry.

_-------------------------Elsewhere-------------------------------_

Cyborg and Bumblebee were continuing to make their way to Brother Blood's secret weapon.

"What the hell are we even supposed to look for?" Cyborg asked.

"Let's put it this way: it looks like your sonic cannon, except a lot smoother in texture," Bumblebee replied.

"Is that son of a bitch still using my tech?! I'll kill him!"

"Uh, Cy, we've got company."

Almost instantly, Bumblebee and Cyborg were surrounded by fifty guards! Bumblebee shrunk in size and started attacking random guards and Cy started blasting away with his sonic cannon. However, the guards' superior numbers eventually got to them. The Titans had fallen. The only one who was still conscious was J.T. Blade.


	10. Chapter 9: Singled Out

_**Chapter 9: Singled Out**_

Speaking of J.T., he was searching for Terra when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Looking for someone?" the familiar someone called.

"Yeah, two someones. Terra….and you," J.T. replied. He turned around and who should be right behind him but Brother Blood?

"How long has it been?"

"Not long enough…dad."

"You cannot beat me. I'm easily three times as experienced as you!"

"But I have something you don't. I have an elemental soul!"

"Yes, I know. Then you wouldn't mind if I relieve you of that!"

Blood lunged at J.T., leading with his right hand. J.T. easily evaded it and flamed up. His hair, eyebrows and eyes were ablaze with fire and his left arm had a red and orange aura surrounding it.

"You picked the wrong time to deal with me, pops! Scorch…PYROCLASM!!!"

J.T. fired a wide blast of fire at Blood from his palms, but by some miracle Blood evaded the blast. Blood flew at J.T. with a karate kick, but J.T. jumped upwards and began flying about ten feet above Blood.

"Rain of Embers!"

J.T. raised his arms above his head,called forth embers from the sky and hit Blood numerous times with his attack.

"Rrrgh, perhaps I've underestimated you, my son! No matter, I will destroy you and claim your powers anyway!"

"Ha! That'll be the day, old man! Pyre wall!"

J.T. formed a wall of fire five feet in length around Blood. Trapped, J.T. drew his sword (which caught fire as J.T. drew it) and dove down at Brother Blood. J.T. proceeded to slash away at Blood until he knocked Blood back a few feet.

"Pyres…INFERNO!" J.T. shot a stream of fire at Blood and hammered him hard! Blood flew back ten feet and landed flat on his backside!

"It's over, Brother Brain! Give up now and I shall grant youaswiftend!"

"It's not over! Not as long as I have this!"

Blood pulled out a controller and flipped a switch. Two panels in the ceiling opened and someone was slowly descended by chain, and the person connected to the chain was tied up at the waist by ropes. It was Terra!

"Ohhhhh, nnnnngh, what happened? Where am I?" Terra asked as she regained consciousness.

"TERRA! You fiend! Let her go now, Blood! This fight is between you and me!"

"Oh I think not. You know as well as I do that she holds the elemental power of earth. Now if I was to kill her…"

"Then I'D kill YOU, Blood."

"Throw down your weapon and stand down and I'll release her. Those are my terms. Take them or she dies!"

"J.T., forget about me! Kill him!"

"Shut up you!"

J.T. sighed with a heavy heart as he reluctantly dropped his sword and backed away. "Now release Terra."

"As you wish." Blood cut the rope Terra was held up by and flung her towards J.T. Terra stumbled forward, but J.T. caught her.

"J.T., why?"

"Because he's not worth it. You are."

"Wow…you really must care about me."

"More than you could ever imagine."

"I hate to break up this little reunion," Blood interrupted, "but GUARDS! Take them to their…suite."

J.T. pulled out what looked like a cell phone.

"Robin, guys, where are you? We could really use some help here…now!"

"Sorry to have to be the one to tell you this," Blood interrupted, "but your 'friends' are no longer on board. I had my guards toss them overboard. Not that they'll be much help to you anyway! Enjoy the comforts of the brig! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The guards came and grabbed J.T. and Terra by the shoulders and escorted them to the brig.


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Do The Crime, Still Do...

_**Chapter 10: Don't Do the Crime, Still Do the Time**_

**NOTE: THERE IS SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. PARENTAL DISCRESION IS ADVISED.**

"All right, in you go," the guard grunted as he tossed J.T. into his cell into the brig.

"And here's your little girlfriend, too," a second guard grunted as he tossed Terra on top of him.

"She's not my girlfriend, dammit," J.T. shouted as he got up and the guard slammed the door. "You listening to me, prick?! Come back here and fight like a man, ass-wipe!"

"Let it go, J.T.," Terra squeaked. "He's not worth it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. How're we gonna get out of here?"

"Who knows? Guess we'd better not worry about it."

"No, we have to get out of here. You heard Blood. They threw the others off! We gotta take Blood down, even if we are on our own."

"Well, what are we going to do, then?"

"I don't know. I'll ad-lib something. Somehow, the best things I do are ad-libs."

"If you say so."

"Well, what should we do until I get an idea?"

"Maybe we could just talk?"

"Yeah, I guess. So what have you been doing for the last ten years?"

So, J.T. and Terra talk about their pasts.

_---------------------Back in the Bridge-------------------_

Brother Blood, still fuming and slightly scorched from his fight with J.T., was back in his control room.

"With distractions and all, what is the status of the airship?" Blood shouted.

"Airship is ready to move at your command, sir," Blood's assistant replied.

"Well, maybe you aren't as incompetent as I thought. Prepare to depart!"

"Final preparations are underway, sir!"

_-------------------Back in the Brig-----------------_

"…Wow. I never would have thought you'd go somewhere like there," J.T. replied to Terra.

"Yeah. And the worst part is I got a souvenir from there."

"How could a souvenir be bad?"

"Some guy tried to rape me."

"Oh. I'm…sorry I brought that up."

"It's okay. Talking about things like that helps."

"So, are you still…?"

"A virgin? Yeah. I was kicking and punching the guy, but my powers acted up and saved me."

"Whew. Good. I mean, it's good that you managed to escape."

"I was screaming 'help this guy's trying to rape me' over and over until someone tried to help me. Somehow I managed to escape."

Just then, the whole ship started moving! J.T. and Terra fell off the bunk they were on and hit the floor and wall.

"Ouch. What was that?" J.T. asked.

"I don't know. Ow. For some reason, I seem to keep getting hurt today," replied Terra as she rubbed her head.

J.T. looked out the window and saw the land getting farther and farther away!

"AW DAMMIT, WE'RE IN THE AIR! BLOOD'S AIRSHIP TOOK OFF!"

_-----------------------------Outside the Base----------------------------_

Robin and the Titans are just starting to regain consciousness.

"How long have we been out?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that my head hurts," Cyborg replied.

"Where's J.T. and Terra?" Beast Boy said looking around.

"Never mind that! Look," Aqualad interrupted as he pointed to Blood's airship.

"Raven, get us up there," Robin commanded.

"I'll give it my best shot," Raven replied.

Raven used her powers to get the Titans onto Blood's airship. Beast Boy had a dismal look on his face, though, hoping that they'd get there and save Terra. Oh, and J.T.


	12. Chapter 11: JT's Big AdLib

_**Chapter 11: J.T.'s Big Ad-Lib**_

As the airship leveled out at 10,000 feet, the guards headed over to J.T. and Terra's cell.

"So what's the boss want with these two brats anyway?" One of the guards asked.

"Who knows? But you know the boss. It's better to not ask questions," a second guard replied.

J.T., keen on hearing because of his bad eyesight, heard the guards coming.

"Quick, we have to hide," J.T. whispered to Terra.

"But where?" Terra asked. "There's almost no room to hide!"

"Against the door, quick," J.T. commanded. J.T. and Terra hopped up over the doorway and hid. The guards came and opened the cell door.

"What?! Where are they?" the first guard yelled.

"What the--?! They're gone! Oh man, Brother Blood's gonna have our heads on a plate," the second guard added.

Just then, the guards entered the cell. J.T. and Terra dropped in on them and knocked them unconscious. Then, J.T. stole their outfits and J.T. and Terra assumed their 'roles' as two of Blood's guards.

"What about my hair?" Terra asked.

"Tuck it under the hat," J.T. replied. "Hey thanks for the outfits guys. Remind me not to kill you later."

"Come on, let's get going," Terra retorted.

"I need to find my sword. Maybe there's some room where they keep things they steal," J.T. responded.

"There is," Terra replied. "There's something like an evidence locker on this level. That way."

J.T. and Terra headed down to the confiscation locker, being sure to keep out of the way of the guards. When there, they came upon a new problem: a lock on the locker.

"Ok, NOW what," Terra asked.

"Leave it to me," J.T. responded. He took out a dagger from a holder on his leg and sliced the lock."

"Why didn't we do that when we were back in the cell?"

"Because the guards would've busted us and stolen my daggers. I didn't want that to happen."

"Wait a minute. Daggers? Plural?"

"Yeah. You want 'em? After I get my sword, I'll have my weapon. Doesn't hurt to have a backup weapon, you know.

"Well, okay."

"Remember, I'm lending them to you. You can't keep them."

Anyway, J.T. found his sword and sheathed it. He handed his daggers to Terra, who put the daggers in her pockets, and the two headed to the bridge.

"Wait, J.T. You gave me something as a backup, so I should do the same thing. Here." Terra handed J.T. a few rocks. "If I get into trouble like I did earlier, toss one of these and I'll use it to break free."

_------------------Meanwhile----------------------_

Robin and the others were back at Titans' Tower, primed to go back to Brother Blood's airship.

"All right, so that idea didn't work, but now we're guaranteed to get up there," said Robin.

"We would've been up there by now if Raven hadn't missed," Cyborg stated.

"You can't account for human error," Raven replied, very pissed off.

"I'm with Raven. If she couldn't do it, she couldn't do it! She's got limits too, Cy," Beast Boy retorted.

"Please, do not begin the mean-talking now. We must concentrate on capturing the Brother Blood and rescuing Terra and J.T. Blade," Starfire interjected.

"Starfire's right. Now's not the time to be arguing like morons. Let's just get up there and rescue the others," Aqualad added.

_--------------------Elsewhere, and a lot Quieter-------------------_

J.T. and Terra were making their way to the bridge until the radio that J.T. stole from the guards started going off! They were fortunate that there were no other guards around.

"This is Brother Blood. What is the status of the prisoners?" Blood's voice rang out over the radio.

"Let me handle this, Terra," J.T. requested. "Uh, we're having a little trouble with the prisoners, sir. Could you come give us some help?" J.T. asked, trying to impersonate the guard.

"Very well. I was going to kill those two when you got them there, anyhow. I'll meet you in the escape pod bay on the fifth level, right side of the ship. Blood out." Blood replied.

"Alright, sir. Over and out." J.T. turned off the radio and turned to Terra. "This is our chance to ambush Brother Blood. Where's the nearest staircase or way upstairs, Terra?" J.T. asked.

"There should be a staircase in the next room," Terra replied.

"Good, let's go."

J.T. and Terra headed up to the escape pod bay. Using some scrap, they made two dummies and put the guard clothes on the dummies. Then, they hid behind an escape craft.

"So now what?" Terra asked.

"We wait out Blood. Plus, I learned how to throw my voice. I'll use that and draw Blood over here, and then we'll ambush him," J.T. replied.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I can't cook, if that's what you mean."

Just then, Brother Blood entered the room.


	13. Chapter 12: The Showdown

_**Chapter 12: The Showdown**_

"What are you two fools doing just standing there," Brother Blood asked as he walked in.

"Those two brats escaped as we entered the room. They couldn't have gotten far," replied J.T., throwing his voice.

"I'll check over by the escape pods. You two guard the doors," Blood commanded.

"Yes sir," J.T. replied.

Blood walked over to the escape pods. J.T. and Terra hid behind one of the pods, and as Blood drew close, Terra started getting nervous.

"Where are you two little brats?" Blood shouted.

"Right above you," J.T. exclaimed as he tried to slash Blood. Terra popped out from behind one of the pods and tried to stab Blood, but he back handspringed out of the way.

"Humph, I am mildly impressed. Forming such a cunning plan? I must say," Blood commented.

"I hit him high, you hit him low?" Terra asked.

"Good deal. Let's go," J.T. replied.

J.T. fired a stream of fire at Blood's legs and Terra launched some rocks at Blood's head. Terra connected about five times and J.T. scorched Blood badly. J.T. jumped up in the air over Blood and slashed him in the arm! Blood launched some blows at Terra, but Terra dodged them quickly (a useful attribute she learned from Slade). J.T. threw a punch at Blood, but Blood, being his usual self, grabbed Terra by the neck and jumped backwards.

"Attack me and she dies, my son!"

"J.T., forget about me, please! Beat this guy!"

"Doesn't look like I can have both," J.T. thought, until he remembered Terra's 'present' of sorts. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rock! He tossed it at Blood's head, and Terra, thinking quickly, used her powers and made it hit Blood right between the eyes! He released Terra and J.T. went in for an attack. J.T. slashed Blood right across his right eye, just above his nose and across his left cheek!

"Rrrgh, you blasted piece of s#$! We shall meet again," Blood growled as he stumbled towards an escape pod. He flipped the switch on his controller and initiated the ship's self-destruct mechanism! "Or maybe we won't meet again! I'll see you in hell!"

Explosions started going off all over the ship and J.T. and Terra started fearing for their lives.

"What are we going to do?! We're gonna die," Terra screamed.

"Hold on, if we can get to the deck, we can make an escape," said J.T., shaking Terra by the shoulders and trying to calm her down. "Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 13: Fly Or Die

**_Chapter 13: Fly or Die_**

Unfortunately for J.T.'s escape plan, the other escape pods were malfunctioning. Thinking quickly, J.T. and Terra headed back to the bridge and looked for an escape path.

"What are we looking for?" Terra asked.

"Any way to the deck. We get out of the ship, we get out of here," J.T. exclaimed.

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Do we have much of a choice?"

"When you put it that way, no."

In the bridge, J.T. and Terra find a ladder. Here, J.T. grabs what looks like a cell phone and gets on the line with Robin.

"Robin, don't come to rescue us! Brother Blood escaped, and he's set the self-destruct mechanism on the ship! Repeat, DO NOT COME!"

"J.T., is that you?" Robin asked on the other side of the phone (or whatever it was J.T. had).

"No, it's your long-lost twin brother. OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU BOOB! Listen, don't come to rescue us! Terra and I are gonna get out of here on our own!"

"What the hell are you guys planning to do?"

"I'll give you one guess. It starts with a j."

"Don't tell me you're planning on jumping overboard!"

"Congratulations, you're right, boy blunder! There's no other choice! The self-destruct mechanism is gonna go off any minute and the escape pods are scrap. We don't have any other choice!"

"All right, whatever you're gonna do, do it!"

"Ok, no sweat. J.T. out."

J.T. hangs up his 'phone' and Terra calls out to him.

"J.T., look! An escape hatch! Let's go," Terra called.

"Coming!"

J.T. and Terra head up the ladder and end up on the deck. J.T. and Terra look over the side and they're over ten thousand feet up!

"Whoa…really getting scared, J.T."

"You know what Terra? Don't be. I'm here, and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Just then, the self-destruct count hit zero! Explosions are going off like crazy all over the ship!

"J.T., I can't do it! I can't jump!"

"Terra, now's not the time for doubt! We've got to go NOW! Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight!"

"A-all right!"

Terra put her arms around J.T.'s neck and J.T. picked her up by the legs. J.T. stood on the edge of the ship.

"Are you sure about this?" Terra asked.

"No! Let's do it!"

J.T. leaps off the side of the ship and an explosion goes off right behind him!

"Oh damn! My flight powers aren't working!"

"WHAT?!"

"I can fly! But my powers aren't working! Maybe I'm too high up!

"We're gonna die!!!"

J.T. starts concentrating as hard as he can, almost to the point where a blood vessel burst in his head. Then, J.T. and Terra stop falling!

"Huh? What? What's going on," Terra asked.

"I…I'm flying! All right! I don't believe it! I've never been able to fly this high! All right," J.T. exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok, my turn. I'll get some ground up here," said Terra. Suddenly, a large clump of ground came up from under J.T., and the two were able to catch their breaths.

"Um, thanks J.T."

"Thanks? For what?"

"You saved my life. Twice, for that matter." Terra leaned over and gave J.T. a small kiss on the cheek.

"Wow. I should save you more often."

"Don't get used to it, buddy."


	15. Chapter 14: Initiation

_**Chapter 14: Initiation**_

Back at the tower, the other Titans were getting really worried.

"Oh, where are J.T. and Terra? I do not wish to see my new friends perish," Starfire commented.

"Don't worry," said Robin. "Somehow, I don't think J.T.'s the kind of guy to be killed by something like an explosion. If there was a way to survive, he would have found it."

"Terra…" Beast Boy whimpered.

"Grrr…I hate this! I'm going out and finding 'em! Anyone who wants to follow, come with me. Anyone who doesn't, see you later," Cyborg yelled.

"Cyborg, calm down. You too, Beast Boy. I can still sense their powers," Raven interjected, trying to stop Cyborg. She walked over to Beast Boy and sat down. "Something wrong?"

"I'm really worried about Terra. I mean, she was just revived yesterday. I don't want to lose her again."

"If she is dead, I know a way you can still talk to her. I can use my powers to talk to the dead, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy replied sadly. "It's just that talking to her that way isn't like actually talking to her face to face."

"Hmm. I see your point."

This scene continues until nightfall. Aqualad, Speedy, Cyborg and Robin are the only four up. Bumblebee is sleeping on the floor in front of the couch, Starfire is resting her head on Robin's arm, and Beast Boy and Raven are sleeping sitting down, back to back. Aqualad is pacing back and forth by the door, Cyborg is battling exhaustion and Robin is watching the computer/TV monitor for any sign of Terra and J.T.

"This is driving me crazy. Why don't they report in," Aqualad asked.

"I don't know. Speedy, any report on J.T. or Terra?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. I know I'm just speaking for me, but I don't think they..." replied Speedy.

"No. I know they got out in time. Don't even THINK of talking like that," Cyborg said, interrupting Speedy.

"I know. It's just...wait, I see something! I think it's them!"

Robin shot up from the couch, Starfire fell off the couch and landed on Bumblebee, and everyone woke up.

"Yo, what's the deal?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, what is the up?" Starfire queried.

"Speedy, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"It's them! They're heading for the roof! Get up here! Now! Everyone," Speedy shouted.

_------------------------On the Roof-------------------------_

On the roof, everyone was standing around, waiting to see if their allies would show up.

"Where are they?" Cyborg asked.

"I do not see them," Starfire commented.

"Did you drag us up her for nothing?! Where are they?" Beast Boy asked.

"There! Look," Speedy called out, pointing to the sky. Suddenly, someone came flying in. It was J.T.! And he was carrying Terra! Everyone exclaimed and started jumping around excitedly (except Raven, as that wasn't her style). J.T. was flying in at a bad angle, though, and he crashed on the roof and landed face-first. Everyone crowded around and sought to see if J.T. and Terra were unharmed.

"Ohhh…Ouch. My head hurts. Feels like I hit my head on a piece of titanium," J.T. groaned.

"I told you to even out," Terra moaned.

"Are you guys all right?" Robin asked.

"Define all right," J.T. replied smugly.

"He means we've felt better," Terra answered.

"Get them to med lab. Fast," shouted Robin.

"Nah, I'll live," said J.T. He was rubbing his forehead as he got up.

"So what happened?" Speedy asked.

J.T. and Terra took turns telling the Titans what happened. As they finished up, the sun started coming up.

"Wow. What a story," Speedy commented.

"Listen, we've gotta go after Brother Blood," Bumblebee replied.

"Good idea. Call us with any information," Robin stated.

Bumblebee, Aqualad and Speedy headed out in the direction that J.T. said Blood flew in.

"Terra, I think it's time we left," said J.T.

"Wait, hold on a second," Robin called.

"I can't stay. Brother Blood is my father. It's my responsibility to kill him," J.T. replied.

"No, wait J.T.," Terra squeaked. "Let's hear him out."

"You know the most about Brother Blood. I think you would make a good addition to the team," Robin stated.

"Wow. I – I don't know what to say. I haven't had a real home in ten years," J.T. replied.

"Well, what do you say? Want to be a titan?" Raven asked.

"Hmm…All right, I'll do it! Show me the papers and tell me where to sign," J.T. replied.

"Welcome aboard, J.T.," said Robin.

"Well, I –I guess I'll just be going…" Terra squeaked, almost to the point of a whisper.

"Hold on, Terra," Raven called. "You took down Brother Blood just as much as J.T. did. As far as I'm concerned, you've earned your shot at redemption."

"No, I, I couldn't," Terra replied.

"Come on Terra. It'd be great having you back on the team," Beast Boy begged.

"Terra…what's it going to be?" J.T. asked.

"Ok, I'm in," Terra replied excitedly.

"Welcome back, Terra," Starfire exclaimed. She ran over and gave Terra one of her trademark hugs.

"Ok enough hugging, Starfire! You're gonna break my arms!"

"I am sorry. Sometimes I fail to acknowledge my own strength." Starfire ran over and gave J.T. a hug.

"Yeeowww-hoo-hoo-hoo! Geez that hurts! Please stop, Star!"

"I am again sorry."

"Come on. We'll show you your room, J.T.," said Cyborg. "We'll have to get you some furniture, though."

"Ok. Terra, do you mind if I bunk with you until I get some stuff for my room?" J.T. asked.

"No, it's cool," Terra replied.

The Titans head back inside and give J.T. and Terra their initiation into the Teen Titans.

**THE END**


End file.
